A Maniac's Depression
by xL-iz-After-BeyondBirthdayx
Summary: Beyond's childhood fear is haunting him, leaving L in his hands. But what if his childhood catches back up to him? Literally. Warning: Spoliers for LABB and L's real name. Rated M for later chapters. Rape, blood/gore. Yaoi! -
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

L stared blankly at the screen before him, showing nothing but a sleeping man, subtracted by a strait Jacket. He was sleeping, apparently, it was 12:04 of the night anyways. L had been staring at the figure for quite along time now, he waited for anything to happen, anything. But apparently, the figure didn't even move, he stayed quiet and still, breathing heavily and calm. L sighed and decided to turn off the projector and go to bed. But something made him stop his movements. L looked back at the screen only to see the figure move various times, his legs kicking roughly, and having his head turn left and right on the stone floor. L bit on his thumb and sat back down on his red arm, well, in his normal slouch actually.

"Augh" The figure groaned, kicking his legs harder on the floor, yelping and panting louder. He gagged and coughed as L just watched him from a different location without actually doing anything to make him wake up from his nightmare.

L tilted his head to the other side and moved his head forward, only to get a better look at the prisoner. He didn't stop kicking nor did he stop yelling. L moved his hand to his left, pressing the right button of his microphone that allowed him to speak to the human from where he was.

"Beyond!" L shouted, trying to snap the human named Beyond out of him nightmare, he apparently succeeded. Beyond shot his eyes open, panting loudly. He groaned a he sat up, looking around him in what seemed to be fear.

"W-what? W-who's there?" Beyond shouted, struggling to move away and crouch next to a corner, bringing his knees against him chest. "Who's there?" Beyond shouted again, gritting his teeth in anger.

L slapped his forehead by his mistake, Beyond didn't know L had been watching him this past year. This was the worst mistake L had ever done. Was it because he cared about B? L leaned over and spoke softly into the microphone. Oh well, Beyond can understand.

"Backup, it's me, L. Are you not feeling we-" L was cut off by loud screaming that came out from the raven's pale lips.

"Don't call me that!" Beyond spat angrily, closing his eyes tightly before he spoke again, "Lawliet…If this is really you…" Beyond stopped speaking and instead let his head hang in a depressed manner, letting his ebony colored bangs fall across his pale, sweaty face, covering his dark red eyes.

"Beyond…Look up." L demanded in his usual mono-tone, looking directly at the screen. Beyond hesitated at first before he raised his head at stared at pure darkness, frowning. L sighed at the screen before him. 'Look at him…He ruined his life because of me…' L thought as he lifted his hand and stroked the cold television screen, moving his spidery fingers across the cold glass and stopping at the quiet figure who sat on the corner, still looking at nothingness, blankness painted his face, not wanting to know anything from the world.

L didn't say anything and neither did Beyond. Silence grew, L could even make out if Beyond had fallen asleep or he was calming himself down from pure rage. L decided to end this uncomfortable silence by speaking into the microphone once again, repeating the question he tried to ask before.

"Back-" L stopped. If he referred to him as Backup, Beyond would most likely yell at him in anger and not want to hear L's voice again so L chose to call Beyond by his name for now on, he didn't want the poor murderer hold a heavy grudge against him, well, heavier that what he is already holding against him. L knew Beyond would be ever so happy if L referred to him by the name he was born with instead of just a torturing name that held him back on his life.

"Beyond, is something bothering you?" L asked, finally, without having Beyond cut him off with his whines or yells. L waited for a moment from Beyond's reply, he only opened his mouth and tried to have the words form but he only managed to give out mumbles and sighs. L waited impatiently, staring boringly at the screen, waiting for the time Beyond spoke normal words out, and that time, eventually came.

"Yes…Something is absolutely bothering me, Lawliet." Beyond grumbled, closing his eyes tightly, once again, shaking slightly. L thought for another minute or two before he replied.

"Is that so? Will you care to explain to me what that is?" L asked.

"Why?" Came the ragged reply.

"Beyond…Tell me." L commanded, as he looked at his now cold highly sugared coffee that sat on the coffee table beside him, reaching out for the now cold cup and raising it to his lips as he stared suspiciously at the psycho.

"Why do you care? I know you don't care, L." Beyond said, exhaling silently, opening his eyes once again and narrowing his eyes over the room, trying to make out where the camera was. Usually, L had a grey cameras set down on corners of a room that showed the entire room without having any other camera around. Beyond thought of that method and he finally found it, he could barely see the camera from this angel he was and the darkness that was inside the room. 'How did I not notice that stupid camera? It was right there!' Beyond shouted inside his head, fury running throughout his veins. But that just got even worse by L's reply.

"Beyond…How could you say that? I do care about you. I always did…" L replied in a softer tone, observing Beyond with his dull pitch black eyes. L clutched his teeth angrily once he saw Beyond stick his tongue out in a mocking way, saying 'Nya Nya Nya' while he did, tilting his head from side to side cutely. L sighed and spoke into the microphone in an annoyed tone, "Real Mature, Beyond" L said.

"Sorry Lawli…Was I annoying you again?" Beyond said in a child-like tone, smiling innocently at the camera. L frowned at that, 'childish as always…'.

"Beyond…What was wrong with you while you slept?" L asked again, this time clutching the microphone tightly in his right thin hand, waiting for Beyond to reply with an answer that was actually part of the question L had asked him.

"I'll tell you Lawli…That is, if you come and visit me more often…" Beyond replied, smiling sweetly at the camera since he already knew L was behind it, staring directly at him while he drank up his tea which was exactly what L was doing. L sighed before speaking.

"Very well then…How does tomorrow sound to you? Tomorrow at 3:45 PM?" L said, sipping on his coffee and drinking the cold substance slowly as he eyed the murderer. Beyond nodded.

"It's settled then…Tomorrow at Three Forty Five PM…I'll be waiting, L." Beyond said, smirking like a little child.

L sighed and that was when he turned off the projecter and took out his cell phone from his pocket, dialing Watari.

Three rings were heared before he heared Watari's voice.

"_Yes, L?"_

"Watari…Arrange an appointment on the Aslyum Backup is kept in…I want to visit him"

"_Right away…Anything else?"_

"Yes…Will you bring me another cup of coffee?"

"_Sure."_

And with that, L hung up, staring out the window of the large hotel suite, hearing car honks and people yelling from outside. L holded the bridge of his nose as he walked over to his bed, flopping down on it and staring at the ceiling, biting his lip slightly.

"Tomorrow…" L said to himself, "I'm going to see Beyond Birthday…" L smiled at the thought of seeing his look-a-like hugging him tightly, that is, if he wasn't being subtracted by a white strait jacket, he'll arrange for the nurses to take it off from Beyond once he gets there.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I HATE THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

Chapter 2

L looked out the window of the limo, staring emotionlessly at the many people on the streets of LA. Many cursing, some laughing, many fighting, but that was normal for them, nothing interesting happens anymore.

L sighed and took out his cell phone from his baggy jeans, flipping it open, only to see a picture of him standing next to his look-a-like when they were about Sixteen years old at Wammy's House. B had a friendly smile planted on his face as his right arm was hooked around L's shoulders, pulling him closer to his torso, where L, looked up at him smiling, almost laughing. B was the one who took that picture, it was obvious since his left hand was above him and stretching out, and the angel the picture is settled at. Beyond was always cheerful at that time, but that eventually changed when L had to go and continue solving cases, away from Wammy's House and Beyond.

L smiled at that memory, and then looked at the time. It was already 3:32 PM. L closed his cell phone and looked at Watari from the rearview mirror, staring at him lazily.

"Are we there yet?" L asked in a whining tone. L stared at the older man with a blank expression. Watari smiled as he looked back at the raven.

"Yes, L. We are here." Watari replied, unbuckling his seatbelt and looking back at the detective with a smile set upon his wrinkled face. L smiled at the remark and unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his own door, without waiting for Watari to walk all the way to his side of the limo and open the door for him.

L stomped on his beaten tennis shoes, to adjust his foot accordingly into the shoe. L looked up from his shoes to the large white building in front of him. There were not many cars around, what a shame. L walked inside the building with his hands inside his blue faded baggy jeans and walking towards the front desk where there sat a young woman who was looking at papers. It took short time for her to notice the detective, a gasp escaping her lips as she eyed the raven from top to bottom, shock and fear filled her eyes. L noticed this but chose to ignore it, he leaned against the desk and stared at the woman. She had dark brown hair, blue eyes, she had nice features, she wore a golden cross necklace on her neck. L eyed her curiously, staring at her body, she had a nice body too. L was practically drooling by now, but was soon cut off by the woman's voice.

"Y-yes? M-may I h-help you?" she asked, her voice shaking. She stared at the detective cautiously, shaking slightly before she chose to relax and look down at the papers that sat on her desk. L smiled kindly and nodded.

"Yes. I am here to visit a fellow patient." L said casually, looking at the woman's blue eyes sweetly.

"S-sure? Um…and who might that be?" She asked, turning to look at her computer and clicking on a document, looking over it as she waited for L's reply.

"Beyond Birthday." L said. His words made the brunette flinch and stare back at him.

"B-beyond B-birthday?" she practically shouted, looking back at the computer screen and opening a file which shown a picture of a raven haired man, red eyes, and pale skin. Beyond Birthday, no way of denying it.

"Yes, Beyond Birthday. I have already arranged an appointment for today at 3:45 PM." L said, looking at the clock from the opposite wall. Great, it was 3:42 now.

"O-oh! Y-yes…I've been said that you where coming…Please, follow me." she said, standing up from her chair and walking to a door, opening it and walking outside and coming from another door that led to the lobby L was at. She walked towards the detective. L nodded and followed as she walked to another door, this time a metal door. She stopped in front of it and put her hand inside her white coat pocket, taking out a silver key and slipping the key inside a key slot and turning it, opening the metal door. Inside the door were many rooms, numbers and letters on top of them. L followed the young blue eyed woman to the end of the hallway, and that was when there weren't many doors. L wondered why, but kept following her anyways. They turned a corner to the right, until finally, a door was shown, different from the others, this one was actually metal as the others, where white wooded doors. L looked at the top of the door and smiled at the text.

"13B…I should have known…" L said, mostly to himself. L looked at the woman who was waiting for him to walk next to her. L did so and waited. She took another key out from her white coat pocket and placed it on a key slot, turning it and having a what seemed to be a metal box. She raised her hand on top of it and pressed the keys that where numbers, L counted the beeps the keys made until she finally stopped and a click was heard. The door opened, L looked at the younger female and nodded, walking inside the blank room, observing it's features. The door closed behind L, closing shut. L smiled and walked deeper inside the room.

"You came!" came a voice form behind L. L turned to see a smiling Beyond, this time, without a strait jacket on him. L smiled at him and stretched his arms out, waiting for his look-a-like to run towards him and wrap his slender arms around his waist.

B smiled and the detective before he practically threw himself on him, wrapping his arms around his torso and pulling him closer to his own, kissing his cheek softly, and letting a single tear run down his pale face.

L chuckled at the movement and tightened the hug, kissing Beyond's cheek also.

"Of course I came." L said, sniffing and letting tears swell up on his eyes and letting them fall on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It has been nearly thirty minutes since L had came into Beyond's cell. They had a normal converstation for some time now. Beyond still had not spoken to L about the nightmare he had last night.

"Excuse me, Beyond..." L inturrupted, staring at the red-eyed male with worrying eyes, "I did not come here to talk about how life here is...I came here to know on why you were having that nightmare last night..." L said, bringing his thumb to his lip and begining to chew on his thumb nail as he stared at the raven.

Beyond sighed and closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling slowly before he looked bac at L with two red depressed eyes.

"...I-I...L, do you remember...Alex Argot?" Beyond started, his voice slightly shaking as he spoke. L tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Alex Argot?" L repeated. Then it hit him. "A?" L asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

Beyond nodded before he continued to speak, "Yes. L...He didn't commit suicide..." B stated, looking down at the cement floor.

L's eyed widened and he took a step backwards, eyeing the murderer as he did.

"I-I...I killed him, L." B said, a single tear falling across his face. He looked up at L and he fell to his knees, putting both his arms infront of him and bowing infront of L.

"Please forgive me! Please forgive me!" Beyond begged, hiccuping small sobbs.

L stared at Beyond with wide eyes.

"B-Beyond?" L said, sighing as he knelt down infront of B and putting a hand on his shoulder, "Please don't beg..." L said. Beyond looked up into L's dull eyes, fresh tears continuing to fall down his cheeks as L spoke. "Why?" L asked, staring at Beyond with curious eyes.

Beyond sighed and sat back in a crouching position.

"H-He..." B stoped and looked at L, "He told me he was going to...'Get rid of you'..." B cotinued, "He told me how he was going to do it...I-I...I was hearing everything he was palning on doing to you before you 'dissapeared'. It shocked me to hear such horrible things L...It was wrong!" B shouted, crying even more than before as he looked at L.

L's eyes widened even more before he spoke.

"...B-but,Beyond..." L said, Feeling a tear run down his own cheek as he stared at the sobbing copy. "Then...Why did you kill those three innocent people?" L asked.

Beyond shot his head up and glared at L.

"...To get your attention..." Beyond stated, "I killed them to have you back...For you to find me!" B screamed,grabbing a fist full of his raven hair and rocking back and forth, sobbing loudly as he did.

L tensed up and he wuickly wrapped his arms around Beyond's shaking torso, pulling him closer to himself.

"So you weren't trying to surpass me?" L asked.

Beyond sighed and slowly nodded.

"Yes..." Beyond choked out, "You chose A instead of me...You named be Backup, L. BACKUP!" Beyond shouted, pulling away from L's grip and slapping him across his face. "You thought I was nothing! I was indeed trying to surpass you! You have no idea how I felt back then,L! No idea!" B shouted out in pure rage.

L gasped at the sudden blow and he raised his left hand, touching the spot where Beyond had hurt him.

"I-I'm...sorry, Beyond..." L spoke, looking back into Beyond's ruby orbs.

Beyond's bottom lip began to tremple and he launched himself ontop of L. Hugging him tightly, as if afraid to let him go.

"My apoligies, L...You deserved that..." B stated, resting his head on L's chest.

* * *

**AN: I PERSONALLY THING THAT THIS CHAPTER IS JUST RIDICULOUS. BUT WHATEVER. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

L sighed, exiting the limo and walking towards the large hotel. 'I do not understand... Why won't B tell me?' L thought, entering an elevator which held two people inside. 'Is it really that personal? Is he just keeping it a secret and waiting for me to forget?'

L exited the elevator and walked towards his hotel room, opening the door and walking around the large suite, thinking about what was bothering Beyond.

"...Probably it has something to do with his childhood that scarred him for life?" L said, to himself. He thought about that for a while or two before looking over to where his laptop layed, he ran towards it and opened up a window.

"Now..." L mummered, typing up a code with twenty six digits that took him to another window.

_Backup._

L typed up, looking at the many links Wammy's House had for him, all organized by date.

"Now, where did he keep his personal writing log?" L questioned, looking at the page.

After a moment or two, L typed, '1313-T'.

Beyond had told L that he always added a 'T' to anything that involved his childhood when they were at Wammy's House, so probably that will help.

After a few seconds later, L was taken to another page, full of tiltles from another language.

L sighed, "He HAD to type this all up in German..." L said in an angered tone before clicking on a link and reading.

'_Ich kann dieses nicht mehr nehmen!_

_Ich behalte auf Haben der schrecklichen Rückblenden... Wann werden sie aufhalten?_

_Warum kann ich sie aufhalten nicht machen!_

_Alle, die ich jetzt will, sind, um alles zu vergessen, hat sich auf meine Vergangenheit, und bezogen, was geschieht?_

_Es kommt richtig zurück!_

_Warum nur JENE Zeit, wenn ich andere habe?_

_Ich weiß nicht, was gonna ist, geschieht nächst..._

_-B'_

(**Translation**:

_**'I cannot take this anymore!**_

_**I keep on having those horrible flashbacks... When will they stop?**_

_**Why can't I make them stop!**_

_**All I want right now, is to forget about everything related to my past, and what happens?**_

_**It comes right back!**_

_**Why only THAT time when I have others?**_

_**I don't know what's gonna happen next...**_

_**-B')**_

L tilted his head to the side curiously, "What does he mean?" L said before clicking on the following link.

_'Das Albtraum ist wieder zurückgekommen..._

_-B'_

_(__**Translation:**_

_**'The nightmare came back again...**_

_**-B')**_

"What nightmare?" L shouted, seriously irritated. He sighed before clicking another following link.

_'Stimmen Sie, ich zu erraten zu, dass es Zeit ist, ich schreibe auf, was mein Albtraum jetzt ist, richtig? Ich bedeute, ernsthaft der in der Welt Beyond die Gedanken von Birthday lesen wollte? (Ja habe ich meinen Namen gesagt. Was zu ihm?)_

_In Ordnung, Es alle geschehene an einer Samstag Nacht,_

_ich war 8 Jahre des Alters bis dahin,_

_erinnere ich mich an Aufwachen, aber ich würde nicht bewegen, egal wie viel ich versucht habe,_

_ich, mich an earing zwei Männer zu erinnern, die und eine Frau an einer entfernten Ecke lachen, lachend ihren Arsch ab._

_Ich habe gewimmert, habe dann ich erkannt, wurde ich zu einer Wand verkettet._

_Bis dahin habe ich begonnen, in Panik zu geraten, Risse, die nach oben innerhalb meiner Augen schwellen, und laufend meine Backen hinunter._

_Sie haben nie Lachen, einer der Männer,_

_ich aufgehalten, mich an zu erinnern,_

_ich habe blondes Haar gehabt, damit ich erraten habe._

_Ich erinnere mich errate an Anschauen das Oberteil seines Kopfs, den einen_

_Namen und Lebenserwartung sucht, ich ihnen, meine Sicht verschwommen zu der Zeit,_

_ich würde nicht lesen war, dass sie mich mit etwas betäubt haben, mich zu verhindern von Anschauen ihre Gesichter._

_Welcher gearbeitet hat übrigens._

_Das hat mich erschrocken. Nächstes Ding, das ich, hat gewusst, ist er zu mir erscheint und hat mich über meine Riss-befleckte Backe geschlagen wieder gutmache._

_Er hat mich durch meinen Hals ergriffen und hat mich gezwungen, zu ihn anzuschauen. Grün beäugt._

_Er hat grüne Augen gehabt. Ich werde nie die schrecklichen, trotzdem schönen smaragdgrünen Augen vergessen._

_Er hat Druck auf meinen Hals hinzugefügt, resultierend mich auf Erwürgen._

_Er hat dies an fortgesetzt, für was geschienen hat, wie Stunden, wenn, in Realität, waren sie nur ein Paar Sekunden._

_Ich könnte noch hören, dass die anderen zwei Bastarde im Hintergrund lachend._

_Ich habe aus einem Schluchzen, ein ruhiges einer daran erwürgt._

_Ich errate, dass der Mann es gehört hat, da er_

_mich im Magen gestanzt hat, habe ich gehustet, fliegend ein Tropfen des Bluts aus meinem Mund, als ich gemacht habe._

_Er hat gelacht, habe ich Notiz, dass er nur gelacht hat, wie mich genommen._

_Meine Augen haben verbreitert. Es war mein Vater._

_Mein Vater machte mir dies? Warum? So die anderen zwei Leute im Zimmer, wo_

_1) Mein älterer Bruder, 16 Jahre des Alters, Sebastian und meine Mutter._

_Oder_

_2) die Hure Meines Vaters, Itzel und seines Stiefsohns, Drake._

_Ja hatte mein Vater uns für eine andere Familie verlassen, war ich das einzige, das gekannt hat._

_Die Hure hat nie mich gemocht, hat keiner ihren dummen Sohn gemacht._

_Ich habe meinen Kopf geschüttelt._

_"Halt! Ple-please..." Ich habe plädiert, resultierend Schläge zu meinem Magen und Gesicht._

_Das Ganze ist für 5 Stunden gerade weitergegangen, habe ich gezählt._

_Ich blutete und habe nach oben gequetscht._

_Ich habe wie ich vorbeigehen wollte an draußen für eine Sekunde gefühlt, den ich habe gemacht übrigens._

_Als ich_

_aufgewacht habe, erinnere mich ich an Legen auf dem Boden, der von den Faustschlägen befreit wird, haltend mich auf der Wand. Ich hatte auf meinen Handgelenken auf Grund der Faustschläge geschnitten._

_Ich habe begonnen zu weinen, als ich alles zurückgerufen habe, dass die Nacht vorher geschehen ist,_

_habe ich nachgeschlagen, bemerkend dass die Haustür offen war, bin ich schnell aufgestanden, hinkend nach der offenen Tür und hinausgehend, habe mich ich umgeschaut, sehend kein Zeichen meines Vaters von jemandem anders,_

_bin ich für es gelaufen, den den Schmerz ignoriert, der alle über meinem Körper geschossen hat. Nächstes Ding, das ich, hat gewusst, half Quillish Wammy mir nach oben._

_Er hat mich einfache 10. Gradscheiße gefragt, habe ich ungezwungen beantwortet, habe ich einen Schimmer der Überraschung in meinen braunen Augen gesehen._

_Das Ganze hat auf mir gebracht zu werden zum Haus von Wammy resultiert._

_Obwohl, den Nacht noch mich heimsucht, ich frage mich,_

_wenn_

_es mir für immer folgen wird?_

_-B'_

_(*__**Translation:**_

_**Okay, I guess it's time I write down what my nightmare is now, right?**_

_**I mean, seriously, who in the world would want to read Beyond Birthday's thoughts?**_

_**( yes, I said my name. What to it? )**_

_**Alright,**_

_**It all happend on a Saturday night,**_

_**I was 8 years of age by that time,**_

_**I remember waking up, but I wouldn't move, no matter how much I tried,**_

_**I remember earing two men laughing and a woman at a far away corner laughing her ass off.**_

_**I whimpered, then I realized, I was chained to a wall.**_

_**By then, I began to panic, tears swelling up inside my eyes and running down my cheeks.**_

_**They never stopped laughing, one of the men, I remember, I had blonde hair, so I guessed.**_

_**I remember looking at the top of his head, looking for a name and lifespan, I wouldn't read them, my vision was blurry at that time, I guess they drugged me with something to prevent me from looking at their faces.**_

_**Which worked, by the way.**_

_**That terrified me.**_

_**Next thing I knew,**_

_**he came up to me and smacked me right across my tear-stained cheek.**_

_**He grabbed me by my neck and forced me to to look at him.**_

_**Green eyes. He had green eyes.**_

_**I will never forget those horrible, yet beautiful emerald-green eyes.**_

_**He added pressure onto my neck, resulting me on choking.**_

_**He continued this on for what seemed like hours, when, in reality, they were just a couple seconds.**_

_**I could still hear the other two bastards in the background laughing.**_

_**I choked out a sob, a quiet one at that.**_

_**I guess the man heared it since he punched me in the stomach,**_

_**I coughed, a drop of blood flying out of my mouth when I did.**_

_**He laughed,**_

_**I took notice that he laughed just like me.**_

_**My eyes widened.**_

_**It was my dad.**_

_**My dad was doing this to me?**_

_**Why?**_

_**So the other two people in the room where**_

_**1) My older brother, 16 years of age, Sebastian and my mother.**_

_**or**_

_**2) My father's whore, Itzel and his step-son, Drake.**_

_**Yes, my father had left us for another family, I was the only one who knew.**_

_**The whore never liked me, neither did her stupid son.**_

_**I shook my head.**_

_**"S-stop! Ple-please..." I pleaded, resulting blows to my stomach and face.**_

_**This all went on for 5 hours straight, I counted.**_

_**I was bleeding and bruised up.**_

_**I felt like I was going to pass out for a second, which I did, by the way.**_

_**When I woke up, I remember laying on the floor, freed by the cuffs holding me on the wall.**_

_**I had cuts on my wrists due to those cuffs.**_

_**I began crying when I recalled everything that happened the night before,**_

_**I looked up, noticing that the front door was open,**_

_**I quickly stood up, limping towards the open door and walking out, I looked around, seeing no sign of my father of anyone else, I ran for it, ignoring the pain that shot all over my body.**_

_**Next thing I knew, Quillish Wammy was helping me up.**_

_**He asked me simple 10th grade shit,**_

_**I answered casually, I saw a glint of surprise in his brown eyes, probably because of my eye color.**_

_**This all resulted on me being brought to Wammy's House.**_

_**Though, that night is still haunting me,**_

_**I wonder if it will follow me forever?**_

_**-B'**_

L gasped, Beyond has been abused at young age?

* * *

**AN: IGNORE THE GERMAN, I KNOW- SOME WORDS MAY HAVE NOT MADE SENSE. X'D I'M NOT REALLY GOOD AT IT. I HAD SOME HELP WITH GOOGLE, TOO. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

"Rise and shine, freakshow!" A voice boomed inside B's cellar.

B slowly opened his eyes, only to stare into dark and crazed emeraled eyes.

B's red eyes widened and he wimpered.

He knew these eyes way to well. Those were the eyes that tormented him every night of his life. Those were the eyes that brought fear into his world. Those were the eyes who had ruined his life.

"A-Alex..?" Beyond whispered, shock in his voice.

The man frowned, "Awww, why don't you call me 'daddy' or 'dad' anymore, huh?" He exclaimed, grabbing B by his arm and lifting him from the bed and throwing him across the room.

B's head hit the wall and he cried out.

"Kyahaha!" he laughed, walking towards the raven. He crouched infront of him and garbbed his chin, forcing B to look at him. Once their eyes met, Alex pressed his lips with B's own.

B's eyes widened and he whimpered. He couldn't do anything, he was still being substrained by a stupid straightjacket!

"Awww, what's wrong, Beyond?" Alex mocked. He grabbed B harshly by the hair. "Answer me, you wear son of a bitch!" he yelled.

B looked up at him with teary eyes and nodded.

Alex smirked. "Good." he said before taking out a syringe from his black jacket. "Now," he started, "this will hurt if you struggle" he snickered.

B shook hsi head. "N-No!" he shouted.

Alex frowned and smacked his across his face. B gasped at the sudden blow and kept quiet.

B looked at the other side of the room and looked fror L's camera. It was there, but the red light was not flashing. Meaning, L was not watching.

B felt tears fall across his cheek once he helt the syringe being plunged into him. He could feel the unknown liquid runnign through his system.

Not sooner of later, Beyond's eye lids began to get heavy and he felt weaker and weaker. He looked up at his smirking father and let another tear escape his red eyes.

Alex chuckled and kissed B's lips once again. "Don't worry, we'll have some great Father and son time once you wake up." he laughed.

That laugh was the last thing B heared before his world fell into complete darkness.

* * *

**AN: HURRHURR. BD**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was dark. Well, the room Beyond was captive in was. There was not a single speck of light to be seen. It was, as if, the room, so he assumed to be a room, was built to keep the light out. But why? Why him?

Beyond banged his head behind the wall behind him.

His ankles were shackled to the cement floor while his wrists were handcuffed to the wall behind him. Nope. No escape.

"Why does this have to happen to me...?" B whined, rubbing his eyes with his cold hands. He felt like dying. He felt like rotting in the pits of hell, if it meant he'd escape this place.

"Beyooonnnddd~"

Beyond's head shot up upon hearing his name from across himself. He must have been paying more attention to his thoughts then reality.

"Beyooonnnddd!"

That sing-song voice again.

"W-What?" Beyond called out, to no one in particular.

"Awww, don't be that way towards your father, son."

"You are not my dad!" B shouted, bringing his legs up to his chest and hugging them tightly. He wanted him to leave. Now. He hated him. He absolutely loathed him!

Beyond suddenly heard footsteps aproaching himself.

Clack. Clack. Clack.

He must've have been wearing dress shoes in order for the footsteps to echo that way towards the granite.

The footsteps came closer and louder each second. As if, the room was a never-ending walk-way.

Clack.

The footsteps stopped.

The air was intoxicating around Beyond. He could feel a figure just infront of him, smirking down at his shivering form. He can feel those emerald green eyes digging into his skin.

Beyond feared this man. No lies about it. He lived in fear due to this very man he assumed to be in front of him.

Clack. Clack. Clack.

The footsteps continued, but they went to the left, and back to the right. It was, as if, the man was examining him and messing with him.

"S-Stop." Beyond whispered.

The footsteps stopped.

A dead silence filled the air. It was uncomfortable. And yet again- It was... spine-chilling.

The silence soon died down when a loud laugh erupted. Echoing. Booming on the walls.

Beyond closed his eyes and covered his ears with his hands, intending to block out the harsh laughter. But failed miserably. It was too loud. Too evil. Too real.

It was as if he were one of his own victims. Were they really scared of himself like he was now? Was this very laugh scarring and fearful at the same time?

"STOP!" Beyond erupted, shaking violently.

...

Silence.

Without further a do, Beyond was left in complete silence and alone, once again.

* * *

**AN: NO COMMENT. 8I**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

.

"What do you mean 'Beyond is gone'?" An angry L shouted, no, more like 'erupted'. Bursting up from his chair and walking towards the older man.

"I'm sorry, L. But the institution can't find him anywhere throughout the whole building." Watari said, calmly.

"That's absurd! Beyond cannot simply disappear out of thin air!" L growled, "SOMEONE helped him out. I'm very much positive of that!"

Yes, that must be it. But... another question remains unsolved. Who? Why? For what purpose? Obviously, no one, other than himself, had visited Beyond in the past week or so. So this is pretty edgy, even for him. He had also been informed that the cameras from the institution have been disable at the exact same time and froze for about 15 minutes and 26 seconds. Exact. So this must've been planned from the very start. But, as he had stated before, nobody has visited the murderer except for him, and that was about four days ago. Then... How did he... escape?

"Watari..." L said, "Access the institution's computer and give me a full list of every single employee who works in the building. And a full list of every nurse or doctor who had quit or had interest on Beyond in the last two months." L said, walking back to his laptop and typing away with his right hand while rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand.

Watari nodded, "As you wish. Anything else?" he said.

L shook his head, "Just bring me a new piece of cake. That will be all."

L stared at Watari walk out the door before he sighed heavily and rubbed his temple angrily.

"Where are you, Beyond?" He whispered to no one in particular.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beyond shuddered. He had never thought that he would find him. In fact, that thought never crossed his mind! He just appeared out of thin air! Just like that! He didn't even know how the hell he got through the guards, nurses, officers, and doctors! This was all very rare, even to him. But his mind was mainly focusing on something else, something even more important: Will he ever be found? Rescued? Will L even waste part of his time... searching for him? Or will he just shrug it off and continue his other pointless cases from all over the world? No. L would never do that. Will he? Is he that emotionless? What if he was? What was left for him now?

Beyond was soon interrupted by his thoughts when a low, yet evil chuckle was heard from across the room. No- Basement. Or whatever this room was. Wait- was it even a room? Or basement? Was this a warehouse stashed away some place abandoned and far away from other people?

"Awww, what's the metter, son?"

Beyond shot his head up, staring deep into cold emerald green eyes. He shivered, he was a little **TOO** close for his liking.

"I-I... I Ahh..." Beyond stammered. He felt so **small**... so... **helpless**... so...** weak**. It was his childhood all over again, and he couldn't do a darn thing about it. Not now, anyways.

His father grit his white teeth and pulled on his black locks so his face was just millimeters away from his own.

"What did I tell you about stammering?" he shouted.

The murderer could smell cigarettes and liquor in the man's breath as he spoke.

Beyond batted his red eyes, "N-Not to do... it, sir." he managed to choke out, shaking violently. He hated feeling this way. He despised it deeply!

"Correct! And what did you just do?" he seethed, growling angrily.

"I-I.. I stammered while speaking... to you." Beyond whispered, his bottom lip trembling. He was scared, he can tell you that. He was scared of this man.

Alex Birthday.

The man pulled harder on his hair, in which Beyond responded to quickly by letting small groans of pain escape his mouth.

"What the hell happened to you hair, **Beyond**?" Alex asked, a little too soft and kind. As if, he was speaking to him in a loving way. It sent shivers down the red-eyed man's spine.

"...I dyed... it." he whispered, closing his eyes tightly as his father gripped his hair tighter. He could feel a line of blood trickle down his forehead.

"And **WHY** did you dye it? Didn't you LIKE your blond hair?" he shouted, fuming angrily.

Beyond closed his eyes tighter, letting a tear escape his crimson eyes.

"I... I didn't like it!" Beyond choke out, letting out a couple sobs.

"And why the hell not? Do you **HATE** looking like me?" Alex growled, shaking his head by his locks to get him to look into his eyes.

Beyond didn't answer. He knew that if he said yes, he would simply get angrier and hurt him even more.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer me?" his father shouted, pulling him closer.

"Yes! Yes! Yes, okay? I didn't want to look like you!" Beyond cried out.

Alex seethed through his teeth before he threw Beyond down on the floor and straddling him.

Beyond's head hit the cement floor, rather harshly, giving him a blurry vision.

As Beyond's vision recovered, he took note that Jerome was angrily working at his belt, loosening it up and throwing it across the room and reaching towards Beyond's Jeans.

That's where the tears began to fall uncontrollably.

* * *

**AN: HMMM. SOMEONE GON' GET RAPED TODAY. :I**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

.

.

Beyond gagged into the rubber ball tied around his head as the pain shot through his whole body. He was being humiliated, abused, and embarrassed! Beyond has seen some "Father and Son Porn" Ads while he was on a ... very dirty website back at Wammy's House, he will admit it- he HAS seen a couple videos, but not ones where the son is being... forcefully taken over by his father, no. In fact- He didn't even know such thing existed, until now, of course.

The pain was excruciating, he would rather be bathed in a tub filled with poisonous spiders than to experience this type of pain. Even if it means dying. But seriously, who in the world would live in this planet knowing that they were raped by their own father? **(AN: I'm not saying they should kill themselves...)**

"P-Pwleeze." Beyond Muffled out through his ball gag, tears rolling down non-stop.

Alex tilted his head to the side and smirked, grabbing the murderer's hips and thrusting more violently than before, surely tearing some tissue.

Beyond's eyes widened to the extreme and he managed to let out the loudest cry of pain he could let out, the scream, of course, being muffled.

Alex smiled, a rather... fatherly smile at that, causing Beyond to question for a a bit.

"What's wrong, son? Aren't you having fun?" He asked, knowing fare well of the raven's answer.

Beyond stayed quiet, trying his best not to move a muscle, since, sadly enough, his father was still inside of him.

Jerome raised an eyebrow and eyed Beyond curiously, "Are you not willing enough to respond? I thought I taught you best..." He said, pouting as if he were disappointed.

Beyond closed his eyes and trembled, not knowing whether he should reply or keep quiet. After all, he has no idea how his words will reflect towards him when directed to his father- he was un-readable! It just left Beyond paranoid whether to answer or not, he didn't know if his answer would affect the situation even more- or save him from another 'round' of this torture. It was THAT traumatizing.

Alex nodded and slowly exited the murderer's body, causing him to whimper in pain, Alex sighed and stood up, "I will be back in a matter of minutes- when I return, I will be expecting you to be clothed, I will show you something." He demanded, pulling his pants up while eyeing Beyond while he shivered.

In a matter of seconds, the metal door opened and closed, rather harshly, motioning that Beyond's 'oh-do-lovley-father' was no longer in the... room.

Without further hesitation, Beyond began to force himself to sit up, trying his best to ignore the pain that shot through him. He let out a choked sob when his eyes landed on a pool of blood underneath him, he trembled as he brought his arms up to release the ball gag.

"...Lawliet..." He whimpered, "...Where are you?"

* * *

**AN: I WATCH PORN. BD**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

.

.

.

Being dragged by the stone floor left burning rashes all over Beyond's feet, they bleed whenever his foot was dragged atop a sharp glass, stone, or even loose metal. They have been going around like this for minutes, or even hours. Beyond grunted and and grit his teeth, the combo of the aftermath of his penetration, and the burning sensation was obviously irritating him. He wanted everything to stop. He missed being locked inside a white room, strapped in a straight-jacket, being forced to take down his medication, arguing with the nurses and doctors; being feared by everything and everyone.

"What are you thinking, Son?"

Beyond was alarmed, and flinched at the voice, looking up, he noticed that he had an angry look in his face; unsure of what to do or say- he stayed quiet. His father had changed a lot during the years. Changed? No, this wasn't the "good change" many people go through, this was a "Horrible change". His father grew more sadistic and evil during the long years- Beyond could hardly imagine all the things he had done to come to this level- a level higher than himself, obviously. Beyond has never seen anything like it- and he thought he was a maniac, oh the irony!

"Ya' Know," Jerome began, "You have been quiet lately, tell me...-" Jerome stopped walking and let go of Beyond's hair, kicking him away in order to crouch infront of his figure. "How do you kill your victims?"

Beyond blinked.

Now, since when did he know about that?

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"You know perfectly well about what I am referring to, Beyond. Don't act stupid!" Jerome spat, a frown clearly visible in his face. He was getting upset.

Beyond sat up, staring up at his "father"- trying to maintain a glare before he began to speak.

"I moved to Los Angeles five years ago, anger was rushing to my veins, I felt dead; because of you, I hated everyone. The orphanage that lived with my bull-shit was nothing more than a-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah- I don't care about your life story. Carry on with your murders! Tell me every explicit detail, describe how the blood felt on your hands! TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

The rough and excited voice scared Beyond, he felt a shiver pass through his body rapidly. After, he continued, telling everything to his "father" as if it was a father-and-son discussion.

* * *

L bit into his thumb nail, the sound of the keyboard was all that was heard inside the room. The thought of having to deal with the fact that Beyond Birthday had been kidnapped was just unbelievable!

L scrolled down Beyond Birthday's asylum entry and read the text.

'

**Case number**: _87960_

**Date of Admition:** June 27, 2004

**Name**:_Beyond_ **Last Name: **_Birthday_

**Age**_**: **19 _**Sex:**_ Male_

**Relationship status (check one): Married[ ] Single[**_x_**] Widowed[ ]**

**Has Any Family: **_Refuses to state._

**Occupation:** _...hmm._

**Habits Of Life: **_Unknown._

**Religious persuation:** _Undisclosed..._

**Brought by Whom: **Alexander Baffrey.

**Form of Insanity:**_Depression and predicted to have bipolar disorder**.**_

**Supposed Cause: **_Unknown_

**Is Hereditary: **_No_

**Is Suicidal:**_Quite frankly, yes._

**Is dangerous to others: **_Yes._

**Is Destructive to Property:**_ Yes_

**State of Bodily Health: **_Sick_

**Are Markings Violent, If Any?**: _Cuts and bruises, claims to be self-inflicted. But test state otherwise. '_

L stared blackly at the five year six year old form of registration in silence.

"Cuts and bruises, claims to be self-inflicted; but tests state otherwise... family, refuses to state, huh?" L sighed and stood up from his arm chair and walking around the dark room, remmebering all the notes Beyond had taken at Wammy's House and the form. "So, I know perfectly well that he has been abused... There is no way of-"

DNA testing.

But where could he get blood? Or hair?

Then it hit him;_ Roger always takes blood samples from the orphans at Wammy's house, he keeps many from various years ago, for unknown reasons, perhaps he has some blood samples that belong to Beyond Birthday?_

* * *

**AN:IS YOU KNOW WHO EMILIE AUTUMN IS, AND IF YOU MADE OUT WHAT I JUST DID. GIVE YOURSELF A PAT ON THE BACK, BECAUSE YOU HAVE GAINED MY RESPECT. BD**


End file.
